legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 16: Christmas Special/Transcript
Christmas Special (Numerous people line up at the Canterlot Mall entrance. The doors open and everyone enters. Sunset is seen with Amelia at the play area.) Sunset: Be careful, Amelia! (To Principal Celestia) Can you keep an eye on her while I finish my shopping? Principal Celestia: Of course. Stay safe. (Sunset proceeds to a clothing store. She sees Rarity.) Sunset: Rarity? Rarity: Sunset? Great to see you, darling! (The two hug.) Rarity: '''Here to finish your shopping? '''Sunset: Yeah. But don't tell Amelia why I'm here. She doesn't know I'm here to get her presents. Rarity: Nice. Sunset: I just wish she would have met her father. Rarity: Darling, Derrick wouldn't want you to be sad about that. Sunset: I know. It's just that... She might think it isn't fair that she never met her father. (Suddenly, Scratch and Ground come marching through the mall with a megaphone.) Scratch: Alright!! Everyone out!! Everything in this mall belongs to the great Dr. Robotnik!! Grounder: Yeah! Leave if you know what's good for you! (Robotnik enters with numerous badniks.) Robotnik: Scare everyone out of this mall! I want the mall cleared out and the merchandise out of here and brought to my lab by 5pm! (Sunset and Rarity approach Robotnik to confront him.) Sunset: Still looking to cause trouble?! Robotnik: (Laughing) You fools think you can stop me?! (Suddenly, Robotnik feels a kick on his leg. Amelia is seen kicking him.) Robotnik: Cut it out!! Sunset: Amelia! Get away!! (Amelia stomps on Robotnik's foot, causing him to scream in pain. Robotnik lifts her up. Grounder arrives.) Robotnik: Chain this brat up!! (Grounder takes Amelia. Sunset chases after, but is stopped by a huge robot. Rarity and Principal Celestia run over to Sunset.) Robotnik: TOSS THOSE BOZOS OUT THE DOOR!! (The robot throws Sunset, Rarity, and Principal Celestia.) Sunset: NO! My baby girl!! (Meanwhile, the E10s, DigiDestined, and Ninja Steel Rangers are seen sitting in a circle around a Christmas Tree. David is seen raising a soda bottle.) David: Merry Christmas, Nishijima. Tai: Yeah. Merry Christmas. Daniel: Did Meiko get her gift. Matt: She got it the other day. Cloe: Yeah. Sad that she had to go through all that. Marion: Yeah. Nathan: So Tai, heard you changed your Major? Tai: Yeah. Brody: I kinda wish Meiko was here. The rest of us have something for her. But by the time we send it to her, it'll be after Christmas. Daniel: Yeah. Maybe I can get it to her on my Condor transport. Sora: Your what? Daniel: '''The Condor? It's a medium sized space transport. I just got it not too long ago. Pretty cool ship. '''Cloe: It was a gift from me. (Smiles at Daniel) (Suddenly, a purple energy starts to appear. Mick appears from it.) Everyone: MICK! Mick: Merry Christmas, friends!! (Everyone greets and embraces Mick.) Brody: Good to have you back, Mick! David: How are your parents? Mick: They're doing great. (Another purple cluster of energy appears.) Mick: Oh. I invited friend over. (Meiko appears, stumbling, but regains her bearings.) Preston: Hey! It's Meiko! Meiko: Hi, everyone! (Everyone embraces Meiko.) Daniel: We haven't seen you in a while. It hasn't been the same without you! (Meiko smiles and blushes. Suddenly, she sees something falling from the sky and starts to run outside.) Tai: Meiko! Where are you going? (The others follow after. Meiko is seen outside and sees the Ninja Nexus Prism approach Daniel's front yard. The Prism shoots out the Power Stars, Lion Fire Armor Star, Zord Stars, and Ninja Blaze Zord Stars. The Rangers and Meiko catches them.) Meiko: The Prism gave your stars back? (The Prism is suddenly gone. Daniel then sees it inside his living room next to the tree.) Daniel: Looks like a new adventure awaits. (Four of the Blaze Stars fly off and spiral down. Four people are seen when the smoke clears: Irving Lambert, John "Soap" MacTavish, Alex Mason, and Daigo Nishijima.) Tai: Mr. Nishijima?! Nishijima: Hey guys. Daniel: Whoa! This is surprise! Brody: Who are those other guys? Daniel: I've heard of them. Irving Lambert, John MacTavish, and Alex Mason. But how? And why? Mason: That's what we were wondering. Daniel: Very strange. Lambert: I'll say. Brody: Either way... (approaches them) It's great to meet you. I'm Brody. Ninja Steel Red Ranger. (Brody notices a gift box next to Lambert.) Brody: Lambert, did you notice this present? Lambert: No. Actually not. (Brody looks at the tag.) Brody: It's from Wes Collins, the Time Force Red Ranger. (The heroes open the box and they get a message disc.) David: An intergalactic message disc. (The heroes head back inside. David place the disc on the table and activates it.) Wes: (Recording) Hello everyone. Princess Celestia and Star Swirl the Bearded wanted to thank you for bringing the Sirens to justice. Time Force is keeping a close eye on them from their prison. Celestia and Star Swirl gifted you with the return of four old friends who fell in tragic situations. They contributed some of their magic to the Prism and infused the life forces of the four friends into four of the Ninja Blaze Stars. They'll help in any situation you may come across in the future. Stay safe, everyone. And have a very Merry Christmas. (The transmission ends. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.) David: Okay. So who's that? (David opens the door. He sees Sunset teared up.) David: Sunset, what's wrong? Sunset: It's Robotnik. He has Amelia! Mick: Did you see where he took her? Sunset: '''I think his robot took her to the groto of the mall! '''David: Okay. (David takes Sunset to Nishijima, Lambert, Mason, and Soap.) Sunset: Wait. All of these people. I thought they were... Nishijima: We'll explain all of that later. Lambert: Do you have a file on the mall? Marion: Hang on. Let me pull it up. (To Nathan) Nate... Nathan: Already on it, my lady. (Nathan places a holoprojector on the coffee table. Marion uses her powers.) Mason: What is she doing? Nathan: Interfacing with her laptop to dig up a holographic map of the mall. (Marion stops. The holographic map of the mall appears. Marion zooms in on the groto.) Marion: Here's the groto. Daniel: That's where the kids go to meet Santa. Jack: Bio-Metrics show that Robotnik is there. Looks like he's dressed as Santa. Hayley: His disguise isn't convincing in any way. Daniel: That outfit doesn't even fit him. Whoa... I'm starting to sound like Rarity. Brody: We need to get over there before he does something to hurt those kids, especially Amelia. (The heroes leave Daniel's mansion. The make it to the Mall entrance, but they're stopped by Scratch and Grounder.) Scratch: Nice try! This is as far as you go! David: Try us, trash heaps! (Two big robots appear infront of the heroes.) David: (Nods) I think they are trying us. (Scratch and Grounder run for the mall.) Brody: Let's get in there, guys! Rangers: NINJA SPIN!!! (Morph) E10s: E10!!! (Morph) (The Rangers and E10s take one bot each. Brody readies the Lion Fire Armor Star. The bot fires rockets at him. Brody spins the star and the rockets are destroyed.) Brody: Out of the Fire and into the Fight! Lion Fire Red! (Surprisingly, Ryuko arrives.) Brody: Ryuko! Ryuko: Heard you needed a hand! Brody: Then let's finish this trash heap! Lion Armor Star! Lock In! NINJA SPIN!! (Both Brody's star blade and Ryuko's scissor blade expands. Brody's blade ignites.) Brody: Time to put a scissor twist in this! LION FIRE FLAME CUT! FINAL ATTACK!! (The Star Blade and Scissor Blade cut the bot like a flaming pair of scissors, destroying it. Satsuki arrives to assist the E10s.) Satsuki: Is this pile of junk giving you guys trouble?! Cloe: Glad you're here! (Mick calls on the comms) Mick: (Comms) Guys! It's Mick. Lambert just uploaded a new coding Inumuta created to your E10 morphers and weapons! You should be able to combine the Earth Shaker, Rendering Scissors, one Star Blade, and Psyblasters to form the E10 Enforcer! Lambert: (Comms) Merry Christmas, Knights! Use it wisely. David: AWESOME! Inumuta: There is one condition: One of you will need to power up. Daniel: I'll take that mantle! (Morphs) SUPER E10 BLUE! Let's do it! Everyone: COMBINE WEAPONS!! Brody and Daniel: E10 ENFORCER!! (Gamagori arrives and hold the bot in one spot.) Gamagori: I got him! Take the shot! Brody and Daniel: FIRE!!! (They fire the Enforcer. Gamagori jumps out of the way and the blast hits the bot, destroying it.) David: We got him! (The E10s proceed inside. They take down any henchman that gets in their way. They make it to the groto and save Amelia.) David: Don't worry, Amy. We got you. Amelia: Robotnik! He's stealing a truck of presents! (The heroes see Robotnik speed off with the truck.) Robotnik: (Intercom) You'll never be able to catch me now! (The Rangers see Robotnik speed off with the truck.) Brody: Don't count on it! We have some new gifts of our own! NINJA BLAZE ZORD STARS! Rangers: Lock in! Activate! NINJA SPIN! Brody: Falcon Zord! Sarah: Panda Zord! Calvin: Tortoise Zord! Hayley: Tiger Zord! Preston: Serpent Zord! Levi: Parhana Zord! Brody: Out of the Shadows! (Robotnik sees in the rearview mirror the Serpent Zord chasing after him. He screams in horror and floors it.) Preston: He's making a run for it! Calvin: I'm right in front of him! I'm gonna block him! Levi: Sounds good! We'll box him in that way! (Robotnik keeps going, but then the Tortoise Zord blocks the road infront of him. The Parhana and Serpent Zords block the rear, boxing Robotnik in. Robotnik gets out of the truck, surrounded by the Rangers.) Brody: Lambert, Robotnik is done. Lambert: (Comms) SPD is on their way. (The E10s arrive.) Daniel: Sounds like WE finally got HIM at last. Marion: Sunset's gonna be really happy we got her daughter back. Daniel: The presents however..... I have an idea. (Later, at Daniel's front yard, Santa is seen leaving on his sleigh.) Santa: HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! Daniel: Thanks again, Santa! Sunset: Thanks for getting Santa to deliver all those gifts, Danny. Tai: So everything went smoothly. David: Sort of. Cloe: Well, that takes care of Robotnik. And with Adagio and Sledge gone... Lexi: This should be a good Christmas. Daniel: Well, let's head back inside. Cloe: Yeah. Levi: I'm all for that. (The heroes all return inside to finish their Christmas celebration.) MERRY CHRISTMAS! Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Transcripts Category:Holiday Specials Category:Christmas events